


Head over Heels with You.

by chii801



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chii801/pseuds/chii801
Summary: Is it puberty or hallucinations? Daichi cant understand what he's feeling.





	Head over Heels with You.

Chapter 1

SUGAWARA KOUSHI is your typical country boy but a wonderful sempai to his kouhai, a Mother figure if a may add. He takes good care of our young teammates and even us, who're the same age as him. Even my worries are easily ceased with just a touch of his hand on my back. I guess, even I is being dependent on him.   
But this time, my worries escalated to something I'm not even sure of. It is making me conduse somehow.....

(in the clubroom)   
"Ohhhhhh!!! Kageyama! You're really buff huh?" says by Hinata enthusiastically while touching, more like groping kageyama's abs.   
"Hmph.. Muscle idiots!" remarked by tsuki as he entered the room.   
"What the heck! Tsukishima!" Hinata glomp at him then slides his hands inside tsukishima's t-shirt.  
"Wow! Youre buffer than kageyama!" but before Hinata could grope tsuki's back he was already thrown back to tobio.   
"Cheee!" Hinata pouts while yamaguchi amd tsukishima are snickering while Tobio's gonna lash out on Hinata but before he could do it, they were stopped by Sugawara.   
"Well, well, stop with the muscle groping, hinata and tounge lashing kageyama-kun." says by suga as he separates the two.   
"Haiii...." says by the muscle idiots, then hinata added.  
"Yes, mom!" which makes everyone snickers and wants to burst to laughter but try to hold back caise Suga's face is blank as if the word is not sinking in.   
Then after a few seconds before they resume changing, sugawara utter a "supposedly" joke for everyone.   
"THEN IF I AM YOUR MOM DOES THAT MAKE DAICHI YOUR DAD AND ASAHI IS YOUR UNCLE?"  
Suga snickers as he finished changing and head to the gym without hearing or looking at their reactions about his remark.  
Everyone was frozen for a moment and the clubroom was filled with uncertain feelings which makes the first year scram while tanaka laughs slowly as he walks out the room and says ," t-then... I'll be the big brother!" then Tanaka screams unrecognisable words as he run all the way to the gym.   
"Haha... Let's go "daddy?" Asahi teased Daichias they was about to walk out the room but before he Asahi could step out, a small force pull him and whispers in his ears. "You wont be my uncle nor my brother, Asahi!" after saying that, That person run with all his might all the way to the gym.  
Daichi who heard it, snickers on asahi then says, "Are we being played? Ojii-san, yo."   
Then both of them laugh on the idea. 

(The afternoon practice is the same as always as soon as they resumed their sports mode on..)   
After practicing a few match, they'll end it with stretching and cleaning of the gym.  
Kyoko who heard it from the noisy duo of the first years, teases Daichi by saying,   
"Oniisan, Sis-in-law have the refreshments and towel for you." The ever demure Kyoko who's like a Goddess for everyone, teases Daichi that makes everyone halt what they are doing.   
Coach Ukai's jaw dropped and Takeda-sensei choked on the water he's drinking.   
"Ki-ki--Kyoko-san?" Takeda calls out then Kyoko turn her back on the teacher and said,"It's a joke, sensei." Then she smiles as if it's nothing.   
"Haha, right! Of course that's a joke." Takeda's cold sweat is dropping cause he remembers a whole different story; their story(ukatake).   
Ukai wants to say something but seeing sugawara laughs on Kyoko's joke he ceased his thought.   
Sugawara steps towards Daichi with a towel and bottled water for the two of them then he says.  
" You need to stretch now, so the children can go home, ne? Papa."   
Suga keep on joking like this that it's affecting the whole team in shambles that even Hinata finds it embarrassing.   
"Haha.. Suga, you really need to stop now." Daichi says as he look away with a shade of pink on his cheeks. The two begin stretching and suga is chuckling as he presses daichi's back.  
When they switched position, Captain's worry this morning begun again. 

Whenever he hold Suga 's body he can feel that it is supple to the touch, even his eyes just keep on wandering, from suga's messy hair, his nape, his shoulder and his slender but firmed torso. Daichi seems to be inspecting every nook and cranny of suga's body.   
Then Tsuki who's done stretching stand behind them and murmurs.  
"Dad, you'll leave holes on mom's Body, if you keep staring at him like that, you know." Even the ever saltyShima says that but they're lucky that it's only the three of them who heard it. 

(on the way home)   
After dropping on Coach Ukai's conbini store, The first yrs and second scrammed one by one while Asahi and Noya went on a different way leaving daichi and suga alone.   
The road seems long as they walk towards their houses and walking is a bit heavy because of some awkward silence.  
Then Suga who's as if reading daichi's thoughts says," What are you worrying about Captain?" Then he smiles refreshingly.   
"Huh? Uh.. It's nothing."   
"Really? It's nothing? Hmm..." Suga sounds as if he already knew something then he added.  
"You're not a good liar, Captain-san." He chuckles a little then stop walking while sawamura is still walking then stops a few steps away from suga. 

"Suga,.. I.." Daichi clenches his hands and lips then frowns as he stares on the road.   
"Daichi~" Sugawara calls out in a gentle way, but he didnt look up.   
"Daichi." he called him again with conviction then suga step one forward to daichi.   
"Daichi... Do you like me?" The question that Suga uttered was quite a shocked for Sawamura but what's overwhelmed him the most is that, The question serves as an eye opener and as if the words were pulled out from his mouth. Daichi is still looking down on the road but with a clearer head this time.   
"If i say Yes, what are you gonna do?" Then He slowly lift his head then stare on Suga's direction.   
He saw Suga's flushed face, frowning brows, with a liquid like pearl pouring down from his eyes.   
"Baka, Daichi.. What took you so long?"   
The Captain was taken aback when he saw his vice-captain's crying face then he runand hug Suga tenderly.   
Daichi says in a trembling voice,  
"I'm sorry, I was dragging my feet about this matter because I can't figure out what I'm feeling."   
He embrace him more and added ,"not until you said for me, Im sorry for making you wait, all this time." Sugawara clutches on Daichi's clothes as he embraces him back. Just knowing Suga's warmth, daichi realizes how much loved he is.   
"Ack---!" the two were disturbed by a shocked voice and the stopping of footsteps. That makes the two of them look at their back. Then they saw noya and asahi together.   
"Oh." Suga says as he wipes his eyes and daichi looks down again as he hides his flushed face and embarrassment.   
"Are you done on your end, Noya?" Asahi was shocked on Suga's question while Daichi was lost on the conversation because his mind is on a different matter.   
"Yeah, looks like you too huh?" Noya says with a smile as he gestures his hand closed with his thumb in between his point and mid fingers.   
"Haha.. We haven't done that, baka." then suga followed it with," But with Asahi's disheveled looks, I guess you guys get on it somewhere huh?" Suga teases the two which makes Asahi blushed and stutter as he explains and that's the only time Daichi comprehend the situation of the two.   
Noya smirks as he pulls Asahi.   
"So that's that, Daichi-san, Suga-san. We gotta go now, otsukare-samadeshita." 

Daichi walked Suga home tho the latter guy says no, but he insisted saying he wants to stay longer with Suga which made him burst to laughter.   
"Geez... How can you say such mushy things, Daichi?"   
"Ugh. Please let me be, I'm just expressing what im feeling. And you're one to talk you know." Daichi protest. Then a few minutes of teasing they got in front of Suga's house.   
"Hmm. So, are you going home or are you gonna stay to do our homework?" asks by Suga.   
"Ah.. I guess I'll go home for today, S-Siuga." Daichi fumbled while Sugawara burst on laughter again then stops and gaze on Daichi,   
"Call my name, Daichi." he says gently.   
"Uhh. Please spare me for now?" he says as he scratch his head.   
Then Suga pulled the Shy daichi inside the entryway, then kissed him gently.   
"Ja, see you tomorrow, Daichi." He smiles as he pushed gently the frozen Daichi out of the door. Then the sound of the door closing is what wakes him up.   
"Damn.. And here i am, telling him to spare me for now." His broad shoulder droop and walk out of the gate then he recieves a mail saying.   
"Take care on the way home, I ❤ U, dad." Daichi walks slowly then start to jog on the way home to cool his heated face. 

(the next morning)  
On the way to school, Daichi was anxious, fidgeting as he was thinking that they might go to school at the same time, but unfortunately, Suga was nowhere to be found so he gave up the thought of going together.   
"Ah.. I guess im too early." He murmured then he opened their classroom and to his surprise suga's there. 

"S-suga? G-good morning.." he greeted but there's no response. He walks toward the silver haired boy and see him sleeping.   
He gulp his saliva as he tries to move closer but trying to be as quiet as possible.   
Looking at him again, he remembers yesterday's events. He ruffles suga's hair then murmured.   
"Koshi, Suki da." from Suga's cheek up to his ears is beet red.   
"Eh? Youre awake arent you?"   
Suga didnt open his eyes but grasp the hand that's touching his hair. He played with Daichi's fingers then slowly intertwines their fingers together.   
Daichi covers his beet red face then hold Suga's hand tighter and takes their precious time while their classmates aren't arriving yet. 

Tbc.


End file.
